


Three Points, and Two Lines Meet

by tomlinbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, its underage but harry's sixteen and louis is twenty six so that's not too bad of an age gap, teacher!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's teacher, but Harry still has a crush on him anyway. One drunken night when they bump into each other changes everything, in the classroom and in both of their lives. Does it change for better or worse, though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is going to be a chaptered fic, whether or not it is actually long i have no idea. i'm thinking 5-10 chapters, maybe? but don't quote me on that. updates should be once a week or more, depending on what's going on! :)

Harry was, once again, staring dreamingly at his teacher, Mr. Tomlinson.

He couldn’t help it – he was the most attractive person Harry has ever laid eyes on. He was tiny, but he was muscular and had the most delicious looking thighs. Harry was surprised that he could get away with wearing the clothes he does because of how profane they make his body look.

“Mate,” Niall says, poking his arm. Harry looks blearily at him. “You’re starring again. If you don’t watch yourself, you’ll have to go for a wank like last time.”

Harry sighs. “He’s so hot, though. I wish he wasn’t my teacher – you think he’d still have a go, maybe?”

“Sure,” Niall says, sarcastic as always. “He wouldn’t last in jail – too twinky.”

“Mr. Styles and Mr. Horan, would you like to share with the class what is so much more fascinating than your school work that you should be doing instead of talking?” Mr. Tomlinson’s voice rings out.

Both the boys turn, surprised that the teacher is fusing them. Louis is the most lenient teacher in the world - he never fuses anyone unless bullying is occurring or they’re being an aggravating arse (Harry’s pretty sure he and Niall aren’t being annoying – they’re talking pretty low).

“No sir,” Harry replies. He’d really rather not share the fact that he’s got the biggest crush on his very unavailable teacher, even though everyone knows, pretty much.

Louis nods, “Good. Get to work then, yeah? Whatever you don’t finish in class is homework. And that goes to the whole class.”

A chorus of groans travels throughout the classroom and Mr. Tomlinson smirks at that, shrugging and getting back to grading papers. When he’s done grading (which Harry would know, because he’s still watching Louis closely; thinking about the older man bending him over his desk and spanking him for being such a bad boy) he starts to call students up one by one to get their test scores. When he calls Harry up, Harry’s worried, because he honestly does not pay attention in class. All the blame goes to the fittest teacher of the year.

“Harry, I think you should stay after class, yeah?” Louis asks, handing him his test paper. He’s got a B, which, wow, that’s surprising.

“Why, sir? I didn’t make a bad grade,” Harry replies. Usually Louis keeps students after class because of bad grades or the lack of doing any homework. Harry does his homework (correction: Harry copies Niall’s homework and gets barely passing grades on it).

Louis smiles sweetly. “I know – I want to talk to you about your homework. I know you’ve been copying off of Mr. Horan and I think you and I should discuss it.”

“But, sir,” Harry tries, “Next is my lunch hour.”

“You either stay after class with me, Harry, or I can call your mum and have a chat with her about it,” Mr. Tomlinson replies, frowning slightly.

“Yes sir,” Harry says in defeat. He knows his mum’ll kill him if she found out he wasn’t doing his absolute best with school. She made a deal with him about his car – good grades, keep car… bad grades, well. No car.

Harry goes back to his seat, placing his test paper down with a sigh. He usually doesn’t picture staying after class with Louis to discuss homework – it’s mostly for other reasons; sexier reasons.

“What’d you make?” Niall asks, leaning over to snatch his paper. “You got a B, mate. Why’re you so upset?”

“Louis wants to talk to me after class,” Harry says, reaching over to grab the paper back from Niall. He shoves it away in his book bag so he can show his mum later.

Niall raises an eyebrow. “That’s a bad thing? I thought that was, like, your biggest fantasy. Getting bent over ‘ole Tomlinson’s desk and getting fucked into oblivion.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees, and then sighs, “But he wants to talk about me copying your homework. Said if I didn’t stay, he’d talk to mum about it. And you know my mum won’t let me keep my car if I’m doing even slightly bad in school.”

“Then stay in?” Niall says, shrugging. “You’ll miss lunch, but it’s worth it in the long run, yeah?”

Harry shrugs. He guesses it is.

\------

When the bell rings, everyone gets up except for Harry, who stays seated exactly where he is, second desk from the back.

“Come sit up here, Harry. Can’t really talk to you if you’re back there, now, can I?” Louis says, smiling.

Harry wants to be upset about missing lunch for this little meeting – but as much as he wants to, he finds he can’t be mad at the older man. He grabs his book bag and walks up to the front, sitting directly in front of the teacher.

“Don’t be so upset,” Louis tells him, frowning. “You aren’t going to be in trouble. I just want to make sure nothing’s going on at home. You’re a bright kid, Harry, and you not doing your homework until last minute looks unnecessary to me. It’s my duty to make sure nothing bad is going on at home, and if it is – I’ll have to find out a way to help you.”

Would it be acceptable for Harry to tell the teacher that his only problem at home is that every time he tries doing his homework, his thoughts stray to Louis and he ends up having a wank instead (sometimes putting his fingers inside of himself, can’t help what he wants when he wants it)? No, best not.

“Nothing’s going on at home,” Harry replies after a while of getting lost in his own thoughts. “I’ve just not had enough time to properly sit down and do homework, so I wait until last minute and copy off of Niall – which may not be the brightest thing to do, but. It’s better to get a low grade than fail.”

Louis nods. “Don’t think I’m patronizing you, or anything, because I’ve had a talk with everyone else who is slacking with their homework. They all tell me the same thing, basically; that they’re busy and they just copy off of someone else. From now on, maybe you should find someone a bit smarter than Niall to take things from, yeah?”

Harry smiles, “Yeah, okay. So, that’s it? I’m free to go now?”

Louis nods. “Yeah, you can go – just. Harry, I’d also like it a bit better if you paid a bit more attention to what I’m teaching rather than me.”

Harry’s pretty sure he imagines the sly wink, just a few seconds of a blink in just one eye, but either way, he wanks over it when he gets home because if Louis really did wink at him – well, that’s technically flirting, right?

\-------

The next day is a Saturday, so he doesn’t go to school. Niall texts him somewhere around 5 asking if he wants to go to some pub a few blocks away and Harry says sure, taking a shower and getting ready. They leave around 8, meeting up at the tiny pub.

They’re there for about an hour and Harry is extremely fucking drunk.

“Hey,” Niall slurs, “Is that Mr. Tomlinson?” He points somewhere behind Harry and Harry immediately turns to look through the crowd. Sure enough, his English teacher is walking towards them – well, towards the bar, but same difference.

Louis gets a bit closer and then his eyes shift and they land on Harry, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of Louis not once since he’s noticed his arrival. Louis’s eyes go wide, and he stops in his tracks.

“I think he saw us,” Niall says. Harry nods. Yeah, he definitely did, but Harry isn’t complaining. He’s actually hoping that he comes over and talks, maybe scolds them for sneaking into the pub. Harry’s got a thing for being scolded by Louis.

Louis starts walking again, except this time he’s walking straight towards him and Niall.

“I’m going dance or something,” Niall mutters, then leaves. Leaving Harry alone and drunk and in the company of his teacher that he’s extremely and totally not in love with.

“What are you doing here?” Louis asks, almost accusingly once he’s face to face with Harry.

“I’m drinking with Niall – well I was and then he ditched me,” Harry says, aware of the fact that his voice automatically comes out as a seductive purr. He can’t help it if his body is reacting the way it is around Louis, especially since he’s drunk.

“You’re a bit young to be getting shitfaced,” Louis says and, jesus, Harry shivers. Louis sounds sexy as fuck when he curses.

“I’m almost sixteen,” Harry says, defensively, whining. “The guard didn’t seem like he minded me coming in; didn’t even ask for an I.D.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “That’s definitely not legal. Look, Harry, I think you should go home, yeah? You’re drunk and you are way too young for the scene here.”

Harry pouts. “No – I wanna. I wanna dance. Will you dance with me, Mr. Tomlinson?”

Louis looks put aback at the question and it takes him a while to answer. He looks like he’s having a war with his inner self, and that’s got to mean that a part of him really wants to dance with Harry, but another part knows exactly how bad that would be.

“I don’t think so, Harry,” Louis replies, softly touching Harry’s arm. “Do you have money to get a cab home?”

“I have a car,” Harry says, proudly.

Louis shakes his head. “You are definitely not driving in this state. Get a cab, yeah? Don’t drive.”

“I don’t have money for a cab,” Harry says, sadly. He just wants to dance – what’s so bad about that?

Louis drags his hand down his face, making a face of utter regret. “I’ll – I’ll drive you, yeah? I’ll drive Niall, too, if he doesn’t have money for a cab. If he’s as bad as you, he isn’t driving either.”

“Niall has money,” Harry says, “And if not, I’m pretty sure he’s getting laid tonight, unlike me apparently ‘cause Mr. Tomlinson’s taking me home.” Harry says the last bit with a sexy little slur as he puts his hands on Louis’s shoulders.

Louis shivers, shaking Harry off. “Yes – taking you home, to _your_ home. I’m not taking you home with me.”

“Why not?” Harry asks, bottom lip jutting out in disappointment. He’d like Louis to take him to his home, he’d like that a lot.

“Because,” Louis says, looking flustered. “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.”

“Not if it’s consenting,” Harry says, giving Louis a sexy grin.

Louis blinks, slowly and takes a shuddering breath. “Harry – no. I’m not – we’re not. Not while you’re drunk, yeah? That’s not – that’s not a very good idea.”

“Okay,” Harry says, sad. “Can you at least dance with me? And then you can take me home willingly and I’ll be a good boy.”

Louis bites his lip, pondering the thought for a minute. After a moment, he agrees, walking Harry toward the dance floor. Harry grins mischievously at Louis, because, really, this was his plan all along. He knows what Louis is thinking – normal dancing that mates (even though they are definitely not mates) would do together, but really, Harry wants to grind his arse back on Louis’s groin so bad he aches with the want.

Harry turns, plastering his back against Louis’s chest, their bodies lining up from chest to their thighs. He feels the hitch of breath that escapes Louis and smiles, grinding his hips back in a filthy tight circle against Louis’s cock.

“Harry,” Louis says into his ear, and it sounds like a plea, but Harry doesn’t care. He’s wanted this for so long, and he knows nothing will come out of it, that Louis’ll probably be disgusted with him come Monday morning, but his mind is foggy with how much he just needs this, even for just a second.

To Harry’s surprise, instead of Louis pushing him away, he grips his hips and pulls him back, pulling him closer against him and starts to move his hips along with Harry’s.

Harry’s head falls back onto Louis’s shoulder with a groan, because Louis is hard and pressing against Harry’s crack, only a millimeter away from Harry’s hole. Harry clenches with the want that surges through him. He wants Louis inside of him – more than anything he’s ever wanted in his life.

“Fuck me,” Harry begs against Louis’s ear, his hips grinding back sinfully over Louis’s cock.

And that must have pulled Louis out of his haze, because he pulls back away from Harry, flushed and body buzzing with the want that Harry knows he’s got to have right now.

“I think I’m going to bring you home now,” Louis says. Harry feels a surge of hope for a second that Louis means to his home, but he knows that’s very very little likely.

\-----

Once they’re in the car, Harry keeps his hands in his lap and stares straight ahead. He’s starting to sober up, and all he feels is embarrassed; horny, but embarrassed nonetheless.

Louis asks directions as to where Harry lives, and that’s the only time they speak before Louis pulls into Harry’s driveway.

Harry undoes his seatbelt, reaching out to open the door before Louis stops him.

“Don’t forget to drink water before you go to bed, yeah?” he tells him, smiling. “You don’t want to spend your Saturday with a terrible hangover.”

Harry nods, not looking at Louis. He can’t look at Louis, not with the knowledge of getting rejected.

“Hey,” Louis says, pulling Harry’s face gently until he’s looking at him. “Don’t be upset, yeah? I just – we can’t do things like that, Harry. I’m your teacher and a full grown adult. I could go to jail for that if anyone found out and I’m sorry but I don’t want to risk my whole life for a one night stand with a child.”

And wow, that hit Harry hard.

Harry nods, “Yeah, I totally get it. I’m just a child, whatever.”

He gets out the car, slamming the door behind him and doesn’t look back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things take a turn for the future sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I've had a pretty busy week and I've been typing as much as I could for the past week. I'm really sorry if this sucks because for half of it I was forcing myself to write it. The next chapter should be good though!!!!!!

Monday at school is a bit awkward, in the least.

Harry can’t even look at Louis, let alone pay attention to anything his teacher is saying. Every time he makes eye contact, the word kid starts ringing through his mind and his gut twists uncomfortably.

He isn’t a kid, not anymore anyway. He’s sixteen, which is very much an adult, thank you very much. He wants desperately to show Louis that he isn’t a kid, but every single scenario he’s thought of is very, very inappropriate.

“Alright, since I’m not quite in the mood for homework tonight, you lot are off for the night. No homework, but if you want, look over your study guides. The test is Thursday, no minute later. You’re all free to go,” Louis says, just as the bell rings. “Harry? Can you stay, maybe?”

Harry wants to say no thank you, but he’s pretty sure if Louis was mean enough he could write Harry up for it, and he can’t afford getting a write up. Harry walks up to the desk he’d sat in on Friday, dropping his books and sits down. His eyes stayed glued on the desktop the whole time.

“Look,” Louis starts, “I’m sorry for calling you a kid – I know you were upset when I’d said it. And I was wrong. You are certainly not a kid.”

Harry looks up.

“And,” Louis continues, “I know you’re probably embarrassed about the whole scenario in the club – but… don’t be, yeah? You were under the influence and I completely understand that.”

“So you think I only did the things I did because I was drunk?” Harry asks, and immediately regrets it afterwards.

“What are you getting at?” Louis asks, eyes narrowed in on Harry.

Harry suddenly feels very naked.

“I just – I mean. It’s not like it’s a secret that I have a crush on you. So, you know, it may have hurt pretty bad when you rejected me and then called me a kid – which I’m very much not,” Harry says, looking down at the desk again and trailing shapes on the top.

Louis clears his throat. “That’s highly inappropriate to say, Harry.”

“Yeah, well,” Harry shrugs. “I’m pretty sure you knew already. Everyone does, basically. I’m pretty sure even the other teachers know I fancy you.”

“But you shouldn’t,” Louis says. “I’m your teacher, you shouldn’t have feelings for me and you sure as hell shouldn’t be trying to seduce me at a bar.”

Harry bites his lip, nodding. “Yeah – I know. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Louis says, voice gone soft. “You didn’t let me finish.”

Harry looks up, eyes wide. What else could Louis even possibly have left to say? He’s already rejected Harry enough and put him back in his place. He shouldn’t have to say anything else.

“I’m your teacher,” Louis starts, “And you’re my student – which is why I shouldn’t have gotten so turned on last night while you were grinding on me. Bloody hell, I shouldn’t have even let you grind on me, but for some reason I did. If I hadn’t stopped you-“ He cuts himself off and shakes his head, exhaling. “I could go to jail for something like this.”

“So you – you liked it?” Harry asks, a surge of hope winding up in his stomach. He pretty much tuned out when Louis mentioned he liked Harry grinding on him. Harry could do it again, if he wanted. He could do more, even, like suck him off. Louis wouldn’t even have to touch him back, Harry’d be okay with that.

Louis sighs, “Were you listening to anything else I’d said?” Harry shakes his head. “Harry – I’m sure you’re aware of this, but I can go to bloody jail for what happened last night. Which wasn’t even much, really, but if anyone found out – I’d get fired and most likely be put in prison. I can’t let that happen to myself, yeah?”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Harry breathes. “I promise – I. I’m not a child, Louis. Which also means I am not an idiot. And I care about you, I wouldn’t blab my mouth and get you in trouble.”

“Harry,” Louis says, and Harry can tell he’s about to say something he won’t like. “We can’t – nothing can happen between us, yeah? I know you like me – and I think it’s cute, yeah? And you are very attractive, but you’re my student and I’m 10 years your senior. Nothing – and I mean nothing – can happen between us.”

“Why not?” Harry asks, seriously.

“Harry, I just bloody told you why not, okay? A onetime thing isn’t worth getting fired and put into jail, okay?” Louis says.

Harry frowns, “So that’s what you think, then? That I’m a whore who just wants to sleep with their teacher? Are you bloody serious?”

Before Louis can answer, Harry grabs his things and bolts out of the classroom in frustration.

~~~~~~

Louis sits at his desk, dumbfounded and confused.

If Harry didn’t want just a one night stand… he couldn’t possibly have wanted an actual relationship with him, could he? That wouldn’t work out very well, no matter how much Louis would like to be with the boy. They wouldn’t be able to go out on dates or even be seen together and Louis was never one for hiding his relationship from anyone; he’s more of the type to flaunt it around, rub it in people’s faces. And he’d definitely like to rub Harry in people’s faces, considering the boy, student or not, is extremely bloody fit. It isn’t very fair.

Louis can’t allow himself to fall into temptation, is the thing. As much as he wants Harry, he has to constantly remind himself that the boy is off limits, at least until he graduates, which will be in a few months, considering it’s the second month of the second semester of Harry’s last year. If they wait until Harry graduates, they won’t have to sneak around, and Louis definitely won’t have to worry about getting fired or thrown into jail.

He silently reminds himself to talk to Harry about the possibility of waiting until after he graduates to get involved and gets to assigning tomorrow’s classwork.

\-----

When Louis gets home, his flat mate, Zayn, is sitting on the sofa only wearing pants with his legs kicked up as he watches telly.

“How was school?” Zayn asks, not looking away from the television.

“Terrible,” Louis groans, closing the door behind him and sitting right next to Zayn on the sofa, curling up into his side.

“What happened, babe? Was it that kid? The one that you’ve been wanking about for… how long now?” Zayn asks, smirking. Louis can’t help it if there are thin walls in their stupid flat.

“You know how he tried to fuck me in the pub? Well, I talked to him about it today and I keep saying the bloody wrong things to him and now he’s upset with me. Which shouldn’t be as bad of a deal as it is, but. He wants to have a relationship with me, Z, and that’s like, illegal.”

“Just wait until he graduates,” Zayn offers, stroking his hair.

“I know,” Louis replies, sighing. “I thought of that after the fact that he stormed out of my room when I told him that a one night stand with one of my students isn’t worth going to jail for.”

Zayn gasps and Louis can’t tell if its sarcastic or not. “You did not!”

Louis nods, “I did. I shouldn’t have, I know, but I’m an idiot.”

“You really are.”

Yeah, he really is.

~~~~~~

The next day at school, Louis holds Harry back after class again.

“You know,” Harry says, “If you keep holding me back, people might start to get suspicious. Don’t want that, do you?”

“Don’t be mean,” Louis says, trying to lighten the subject. Harry just stares at him.

“Okay,” Louis sighs, “I want to apologize – again. I don’t know why but you make me say the dumbest things.”

Harry cracks a smile. “I do have that effect on people.”

Louis smiles, “Yeah, well. I’ve been thinking and – I do like you, honestly, I do. Which is why, if you want to date me, I think we should wait until you graduate. It’s safer and much easier on both of us.”

“Really?” Harry asks, not expecting Louis to say anything of the sort. He was so sure that Louis didn’t like him at all, considering he was apparently a kid and not worth it and all.

Louis nods. “Yeah. When you graduate, you won’t be a student anymore, so I couldn’t get in trouble. People would probably raise their suspicions that we were dating while I was your teacher, but they wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.”

Harry bites his lip. “It’ll be just as easy as that? Like, just wait until I graduate and you’ll date me and stuff?”

“Mhmm,” Louis hums, a tiny smile stretched across his lips. “it’ll probably be hard to wait, considering we’ll be seeing each other almost every day, but it’ll be so worth it, you know?”

Harry nods, understanding. “Can I kiss you? Or does that have to wait until after graduation?”

“It has to wait,” Louis says, whining. “That would be just as bad as dating.”

Harry frowns. “I don’t think this waiting thing is going to work for me. Now that I know you like me back… I’m going to want to kiss you all the time.”

“Jesus,” Louis says, sighing, “Don’t say things like that. Because now I really, really want to kiss you. But we absolutely cannot kiss. Or do anything romantic at all, really. I don’t want to get caught, Harry. I can’t lose my job… or more.”

“Then we won’t get caught,” Harry breathes, getting closer to Louis. “We’ll be sneaky, like ninjas. I won’t tell anyone and you won’t tell anyone, and we’ll be careful. Please, Louis. At least let me kiss you. You don’t have to take me out anywhere, or whatever. I just want a kiss.”

Louis groans, lifting a hand up to hold the side of Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes slip shut for a second, then snap back open because there is no way he’s going to allow himself to miss any second of this.

“We have to be careful,” Louis says, and before Harry can reply, Louis is leaning forward and pressing his lips to his.

In a lack of cliché, Harry feels fireworks erupting from the tip of his lips to the back of his closed eyelids. Louis’s lips are tinier than his and much warmer. His lips feel slick, but rough, against Harry’s and it’s the perfect combination. Louis is light, but rough with his lips at the same time and the thought makes Harry’s head spin in insane circles.

Louis prods the tip of his tongue against Harry’s bottom lip, pushing inside of Harry’s mouth and searching for Harry’s tongue with his own. He moans into Harry’s mouth when their tongues meet, slick and hot and messy.

Harry gets urgent, then, trying to push closer to Louis and crawl into his lap where he’s sitting in the chair. Louis’s desk is between them, though, blocking all of Harry’s poor attempts.

The sound of the door opening is what makes them pull away, quicker than lightening. Both their heads snap towards the door, wide eyed and hearts beating so fast from fear of being caught.

Niall is standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth hung open.

He slowly walks backwards a bit, closing the door as he starts to walk away. Harry looks back at Louis with wide eyes.

“I’m going to go talk to him,” he says, rushed. He picks up his bag and hurries out of the door, knowing right away that Niall’s most likely heading to their lunch table. Niall’s lifelong motto is ‘when in doubt, eat’.

Sure enough, when Harry gets into the lunch room, Niall is sitting at their table munching frantically at a bag of chips from his bag.

Harry sits right next to Niall and opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything,” Niall says, lowly. “Or at least I can pretend. I’m not going to tell anyone. But it would be nice to know how long this has been going on for. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me that you and teach were actually involved.”

“This isn’t the place to talk about it. But todays the first time we’ve kissed, so you haven’t been out of the loop very much for very long,” Harry reassures.

“First kiss in the classroom, very risqué,” Niall says, sarcastically, popping another chip into his mouth.

Harry rolls his eyes. “Don’t be a prat. I promise when we are out of school and prying ears I’ll tell you every single detail of what has happened between me and him. I won’t leave anything out.”

“You better not, Styles,” Niall says, shoving the crumbs from the chips into his mouth and then getting up, walking out of Harry’s view.

Harry drops his head with a groan onto the table. If it would have been anyone other than Niall walking in while he and Louis were kissing… there could be a court order in place. Kissing at school is definitely on the ‘do not do’ side of Harry’s do’s and don’ts list.

~~~~~~

“You are an idiot,” Zayn says, shaking his head. “It’s like you have a death wish, mate. If your mum knew about any of this, she would get the next train here and beat some sense into you.”

Louis groans, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers. “I know. If it were anyone else, other than Niall, I could be on my way to jail right now. Or at least fired. My life could have been ruined, but Harry’s just so bloody hard to ignore. He’s got these pretty little plump lips and when he bites at them they get a darker shade of red and-“

“Thank you, for that image,” Zayn says sarcastically. “You and him are going to have to work on holding back. Because by what you’ve just told me, he thinks you two are practically together now. Which means he’s going to think he doesn’t have to hold back anymore even though he knows he has to. He’s a child, Louis, whether or not he’s of age or not. He is still in school which makes him a child. He’s got barely any common sense, and neither do you, apparently.”

“Thanks,” Louis says, dryly. “I have common sense, thank you very much. I know this is a very bad idea – but if you were in my position, you wouldn’t be able to tell him no, either. He’s so fucking attractive it should be illegal, Z.”

“Attractive or not,” Zayn says, “you need to be careful. I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you. You two obviously can’t be seen in public, for obvious reasons. And you can’t be obvious during class.”

“What about him coming over?” Louis asks. He already knows how bad of an idea that is, but he knows sooner or later Harry’s going to want to do more than look at each other during class. And the safest place to do that would be in Louis’s flat – or, well, the unsafest place. Depends on how you look at it, really.

 Zayn hums, “That may be okay. Like, it depends. Obviously when he tells his mum where he’s going he would have to lie and he’d have to make sure no one sees him coming over here, or at least that no one knows who lives here. If he ever does come, though, I could always open the door. No one has to know he’s coming to see you.”

Louis smiles. “You really think that could work?”

“Mhm,” Zayn nods. “I mean, if we’re all careful, and don’t fuck up, this should go very smoothly. But considering you have a past filled with fuck ups, this may not go as smoothly as we hope.”

“Have some faith in me, Malik,” Louis says, smiling. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be wanking to the thought of how Harry’s mouth tastes.”

Right before he closes his bedroom door, he hears Zayn shout, “Thank you for the image!” with a huge hint of disgust to his tone. Louis smiles.

\-----

The next day, Louis doesn’t ask Harry to stay after class, but he does. He goes to the door, closing it and locking it and then turns back towards Louis, walking towards him. Louis’s stomach is all bubbly, just from seeing Harry striding towards him with a door locked.

Harry is close enough to sit in his lap, now, and he does, straddling Louis’s lap.

“Missed you,” Harry says against Louis’s lips, then slips his tongue inside, kissing Louis roughly.

Louis groans, holding onto Harry’s hips with a tight grip. This isn’t the smartest thing to do, snog in Louis’s locked classroom. If any authority were to try to open the door, they would most likely get suspicious, wondering why the door is locked in the first place.

“We have to stop,” Louis says, trying to pull away from Harry. Harry, in return, just moves down to Louis’s jaw, peppering him with open-mouthed kisses and tiny bites.

“Harry,” Louis says, pulling him by his hair to get his head away from him. Harry moans, mouth going slack and body going still in Louis’s lap. He’s breathing roughly.

“Is that a,” Louis licks his lips, “like, thing for you?”

Harry moans, biting his lip as he looks at Louis with wide eyes.

“I’m going to take that as a yes,” Louis says, and Harry blinks thickly, eyelashes hitting the high of his cheeks. Louis thinks for a second how much nicer Harry’s face would look with his come messily smeared all over it.

“Okay,” Louis tells himself out loud, breathing deeply. “We need to stop. We could get caught and I can’t let that happen.”

Harry whines, shaking his head and leans in to kiss Louis again. In this moment, Louis remembers how young and careless Harry really is. He doesn’t know if he can do this if Harry’s really going to be this careless.

Harry must sense Louis’s thoughts because he backs away a bit and looks down at his hands scrunched up in his lap.

“I’m sorry – I’ll stop. I just – no, I shouldn’t even try to make up excuses. That was really careless of me, and I’m sorry, Louis,” Harry says, lifting his eyes up to give Louis an innocent look. Louis caves.

“It’s okay,” he says, smiling. “Oh! I almost forgot, I wanted to tell you something… something really, really good.”

Harry smiles flirtily, taking the wrong turn towards this idea, “Oh yeah?” he asks slowly, posture adjusting towards the Louis.

“Mhmm,” Louis hums. “I was talking to my roommate Zayn about everything that’s happened, and he thinks I’m a total idiot for giving this a chance, but he also thinks that it won’t be safe for us to do anything in public. On the plus side, he thinks it would be okay for you to come to our flat so that we don’t have to make out in classrooms and risk getting caught.”

Harry smiles, “So I get to come to your flat, then?”

His hand drags up Louis’s thigh as he speaks, face moving closer to him as he bites his lip. Louis groans, because, shit. He needs to bring this boy home with him sometime soon and fuck his brains out or something, considering how ruthless Harry is about getting into Louis’s pants as soon as he can.

“Mhm,” Louis replies, grabbing Harry’s straying hand. “So, no more kissing me in the classroom, and especially not anywhere in public. If you want to kiss me, just come to my flat and we can kiss in my room…” he lowers his voice, “along with other things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to drop me a comment of what you thought! kudos are always welcomed also xxxx
> 
> you can find me on instagram @glamorlarry & my tumblr @perpandicular (which is not a 1d or larry blog, it's urban/personal but you can message me if you'd like!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, okay. I am SO extremely sorry that this has taken so long. I don't even know if anyone remembers this fic anymore, but I honestly didn't think it'd take this long for me to update it.   
> A while back, I had half of the chapter written and planned to update it a few days later, but then I got kicked out of school, and well... yeah. I've been grounded (still am) and my computer's broken so I have to do this on my dad's old computer while I'm at my mom's house.   
> If this sucks, I'm sorry. I had to reread the storyline to even remember what's going on so if this is shit all mistakes and shitty-ness are mine.

It doesn't take Harry long to show up at Louis's doorstep. He had been considering it all week, so sure that he was going to go on Saturday as soon as he could and spend the night, but once it'd hit Saturday, he was having his doubts. 

 

Was he really ready for what he knew was going to happen once he arrived at Louis's? Louis obviously gave him his address for a reason, not just so they can hang out. Harry knows he wants sex. Harry wants sex, also, but... is he ready for that?

 

He'd pondered on whether he'd be total shit all Friday night, fingering himself so that he'd get a gist on how it would feel when he'd have sex with Louis. It burned at first, so much that Harry had almost let himself stop, but once he got two fingers inside, it felt great.

 

Now, he's at Louis's doorstep, just knocked on the door, with a bag filled with clothes, lube, and condoms (just in case Louis doesn't have any) in his hand. 

 

Louis comes to the door, opening it and seeming surprised that Harry's actually here. He smiles. 

 

"Come in, then, can't just leave you standing out here, now, can I?" Louis says, pulling Harry inside and closing the door behind him. 

 

As soon as Harry is inside, he takes in his surroundings. Louis has a nice flat, a little messy, but definitely nice. One thing Harry notices for sure is the fact that there is a guy sitting on Louis's sofa, in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs.

 

Louis laughs at the way Harry's eyes narrow at the man sitting there, so he says, "That's Zayn, my roommate, and best mate. Zayn, this is Harry."

 

Zayn smirks at Harry, "You definitely are just as fit as Louis had been whinning about."

 

"Oi," Louis exclaims, "isn't it time for you to leave, anyway? Thought you said you were going eat lunch with your mum?"

 

Zayn narrows his eyes, "Sorry, totally forgot about my plans with me mum. I'll just go get dressed then, make sure I'm not late."

 

As soon as Zayn is in what Harry decides is probably his room, Harry turns to Louis and frowns. 

 

"I should have let you know that I was coming instead of just showing up like this, I'm sorry," Harry says, his free hand rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. 

 

"Hey, no, none of that," Louis says, pulling Harry into his chest, "You can come over here anytime you want to. You don't have to let me know you're coming before you come. But I do kind of wish you would have given me a heads up, so I could have cleaned up a bit. It's a mess over here."

 

Harry smiles, "I like it."

 

"Then that's all that matters, yeah?" Louis says, leaning in for a chaste kiss against Harry's lips. Harry tries to chase his lips once he pulls away, whining when Louis smiles and shakes his head, mouthing wait a minute. 

 

Zayn comes out of his room moments later, fully dressed with his hair fixed. His wallet, phone, and car keys are in his hand. 

 

"Alright, well, I'm not sure when I'll be back. I might just spend the night at me mate's house, considering I don't think I want to be here while you two have a shag," Zayn says, laughing when Louis flicks him off.

 

"It was nice meeting you, Harry," Zayn says, then promptly leaves.

 

"What's in the bag, then?" Louis asks. Harry can tell he's being teased, but he doesn't really mind it.

 

"Erm," Harry says, "Just, like, some clothes. And, like, lube, and stuff."

 

"'Stuff'? I'm guessing you mean condoms, then? Let's have a look, yeah?" Louis says, maneuvering them to a room. It's a bit messy, but it smells like Louis, so it must be Louis's bedroom. 

 

Louis grabs the bag out of Harry's hand, dumping the contents onto the bed. His clothes come pouring out first, followed by a pack of condoms and various bottles of lube. 

 

Louis raises an eyebrow at Harry, smiling. "You came prepared, yeah? You think you got enough lube, babe?"

 

Harry blushes, hiding his face behind his hands. "I didn't know what kind you liked or what kind was best, when I - um."

 

"When you what, babe?" Louis asks, pulling Harry's hands away from his face. Harry shakes his head. He's taken enough embarrassment for today, he doesn't need anymore while he tells Louis about how he fingered himself using tingle and it made his body feel tingly and warm and nice. 

 

"Come on, H, tell me. I'm not going to tease you about it, yeah? I'm sorry for teasing you in the first place. I'm just trying to make this whole... situation a bit lighter, yeah?" Louis says, rubbing Harry's thigh in attempt to calm him down.

 

Harry sighs, "I just - I used tingle when I fingered myself, and it... it felt really good. But I didn't know if that was the kind that you liked, or whatever, so I made sure to bring all of the ones that I'd gotten, just in case. Like, I don't want you to not enjoy yourself just because I brought the wrong kind of lube."

 

"Baby," Louis says, "I'm going to enjoy myself no matter what. I want you to be the focus here, yeah? We don't even; we don't have to have sex, yeah? I know this is probably, most likely your first time, and we don't have to rush into this, okay? We can take our time with this, we haven't even done anything other than kiss yet, baby, so we can just work our way up to sex, alright, baby? Unless you're sure you want to have sex, then we can."

 

Harry laughs, shakily. "I just figured - you wanted me to come over for a reason, and I thought it was for sex?"

 

"Babe. Of course I want to have sex with you, god, have you seen yourself? Fucking fit as hell, you are. But I mainly wanted you to come to mine so that we can just hang out, like, be ourselves. Try out this relationship thing without worrying about whether someone's going to walk in on us mid-snog," Louis says.

 

"So... no sex, then?" Harry asks.

 

"Not until you're ready," Louis says, picking up the lube and condoms and Harry's clothes into Harry's bag. 

 

"Okay," Harry says, nodding. "I just - I feel like I'm letting you down."

 

Louis shakes his head, "You aren't, okay? I don't want to take things too fast with you, baby. Now, on a different subject... does takeout and a movie sound good to you for today?"

 

Harry smiles, "Sounds perfect."

 

~~~~~~

 

They're halfway through with their movie when Harry's phone starts to ring from where it's sitting on the coffee table. Harry bends over to answer it, looking nervous when he sees who it's from. He gets up and answers it while he walks to Louis's room. 

 

Louis pauses the movie, and strains his ears to hear what Harry's saying to whoever he's on the phone with.

 

"Mum, I told you... yeah... I'm spending the night at Niall's... I did... Yes, I did, Mum... Yes, Mum... Okay... Love you too... bye."

 

A few seconds later Harry comes out and sits back on the sofa beside Louis.

 

"Sorry, was me mum. She told me I had to clean my room before I left, and she thought I forgot to, but I did, and, yeah," Harry says, blushing. 

 

Louis smiles, "My mum was the same way when I lived with her. Wouldn't let me do anything unless my room was clean, which was never."

 

Harry opens his mouth to reply, but Louis doesn't really feel like talking much anymore. Harry's been here all day and they've only kissed a couple of times, which, that's not very good at all, is it?

 

Louis leans forward, kissing Harry lightly on the lips. Harry sighs into the kiss, opening his mouth so Louis can slip his tongue inside. Louis traces his tongue in Harry's mouth, rubbing the backs of Harry's teeth and the top of his mouth, then finally rubs his tongue against Harry's tongue. Harry moans, leans closer in to the kiss. Louis grabs his hips, pulling Harry on top of him and into his lap. 

 

Louis pulls away from the kiss, kissing down Harry's jaw, then down to his neck. He sucks lightly on Harry's pulse point, enough for Harry to moan, and offer his neck up more to Louis, but not enough to leave a mark. 

 

He kisses back up Harry's neck, then captures his lips in another kiss, this time, deeper and rougher. 

 

Harry moans, his hips twitching reflexively, causing them to rub against Louis's. Louis groans, his grip on Harry's hips getting tighter. He grinds up into Harry's bum in a result, causing Harry to pull away from the kiss and moan into Louis's neck. 

 

They're grinding together now, Harry pushing his arse back onto the bulge in Louis's trousers. Every once in a while one of them will let a moan cut through the sound of heavy breathing in the room. Louis moves a hand from Harry's hip to the back of his pants, grabbing a handful of Harry's arse cheek and gripping it tightly. Harry moans, his hips grinding down uncontrollably. He moans, and then his hips still.

 

"Did you just-?" Louis asks, breathless.

 

Harry doesn't do anything, just keeps his head hidden in Louis's neck. 

 

Louis groans, lifts his hips up in an attempt to get himself off, but Harry backs his hips away, sitting on Louis's thighs. 

 

"I - um. Can I maybe go... change? I'm all, um, sticky," Harry says, blush on his cheeks getting an even deeper shade of red.

 

Louis smiles. "Why don't we just go shower, babe? If you're comfortable with that, at least."

 

Harry bites his lip. "Yeah, I'm - I'm okay with that."

 

\--------

 

Louis goes into the bathroom that's connected to his bedroom and turns the water on in the shower, making sure that the water is hot, but not too hot. When Harry gets into the bathroom, he's naked, save his wet boxer briefs clinging to his soft cock. 

 

"Gotta get naked to shower, don't you babe?" Louis asks, striping down out of his clothes until he's naked. His cock isn't as hard as it was earlier, but he's still half hard. Harry's eyes travel over his body, gulping whenever his eyes land on the lower half of Louis.

 

Harry slowly slips out of his boxers, wincing whenever they catch on his legs. 

 

Louis can tell that Harry feels awkward, can tell that Harry's struggling to not put his hands over his junk; struggling not to cover up his body. 

 

Louis steps into the shower first, smiling at Harry when Harry doesn't budge from where he's standing.

 

"You gonna come help me wash up, or what?" Louis asks.

 

Harry bites his lip to stop his smile, but moves forward and gets into the shower with Louis. Louis closes the shower door, pushing Harry against the shower wall. 

 

"Hi," Louis breathes, then kisses Harry. Harry moans into the kiss, grabbing a handful of Louis's hair and pulling his head closer so he can deepen the kiss. Louis's hands instinctively go to Harry's hips, pulling the younger boy into him, causing their cocks to rub together. 

 

Harry breaks away from the kiss, a high moan coming from his lips, and his head bangs back against the shower wall.

 

"Do - do that again," Harry begs, hands going from Louis's hair to grab purchase on Louis's back.

 

Louis groans, head falling to Harry's neck as he grabs Harry's hips tighter and rubs against Harry. Their cocks line up again, rubbing together. Harry moans, his hips grinding forward so that their cocks will keep rubbing together. 

 

Louis sighs, grabbing both of their cocks in his hand and starts to wank them off together. Harry moans again, high and from the back of his throat. 

 

It doesn't take long to get Harry to come again, with Louis coming right after he does. As they come down from their highs, Louis washes the come off of their stomachs, and places a light kiss on Harry's jaw. 

 

"Can you wash my hair?" Harry asks, eyes dopey and voice fucked-out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm not sure when the next update will be, but hopefully it won't be as long as it was for this one! 
> 
> you can find me on my instagram @glamorlarry and my tumblr glamorlarry.tumblr.com


End file.
